


A Logical Sort of Madness

by stellacanta



Series: Cornyx week 2k19 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Day 5 Prompts: “What kind of madman trains at 5 in the morning?” | Family | Fake RelationshipsThere was that guy again, running around at 5 in the morning when everyone else would be asleep. It was bad when Nyx only had to deal with him being far more awake than any person had any right to be at 5 in the morning. It was worse now that they were sharing a bed.





	A Logical Sort of Madness

Nyx groaned when the comfortable pillow he was resting on shifted beneath him and he was dropped unceremoniously onto the bed. “Seriously,” he groaned into the actual pillow beneath his head. With bleary eyes he glanced at the clock at the head of the bed and growled when he noticed the time. “You woke me up at 4:15?”

“I have training to do,” his sorry excuse for a bed partner replied lamely.

“At 4:15?”

“Well I have to get ready, but I like to train around 5-”

“-what kind of madman trains at 5 in the morning?” 

There was a sigh and he felt a warm breath hover tickle his cheek. “Go back to bed, Nyx. Once the week is up you won’t have to deal with this ever again.” His bed partner managed to avoid the spare pillow he aimed for his head and he growled unflattering things about the man as he fell back asleep.

…

When Cor circled back to house around 5:30, he didn’t expect anyone to be up and waiting for him. He blinked when he saw someone standing on the porch with a mug. When he rubbed his eyes, the apparition was still there, except it wasn’t an apparition. It was one very annoyed-looking Nyx Ulric with his favorite coffee mug. 

He gave the man an apologetic smile and accepted the mug when it was handed to him. “Here,” Nyx said by way of explanation. “Figured you could probably use this-” He hummed his thanks when he took a long sip of deep, rich coffee, made just the way he liked it. “-even though you look far too awake for it to actually be of any use.”

“Maybe I just like the taste.” Nyx glowered at him and he managed to hide his grin behind the mug. 

He clapped Nyx on the back before guiding him back towards the house. “I’ll make you scrambled eggs just the way you like it, although I was expecting to have to wake you up for them.”

Nyx fluttered his eyelashes at him and spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, “What kind of fake boyfriend would I be if I wasn’t waiting here with coffee for you?” Before Cor could roll his eyes, Nyx leaned in to press a kiss on his cheeks and added, “besides aren’t your parents coming in today?”

Cor froze. “Shit.”

“Mhmm.”

…

Around the age of 13, Cor had, at least on paper, been taken in by a concerned aunt and uncle who were worried that his parents weren’t looking after him properly. As a teenager, he had certainly kept their hands full by joining the crownsguard, and later when he became part of then Prince Regis’ retinue. Somehow though, his aunt and uncle had managed to keep tabs on him, which explained why Nyx was currently having dinner with Cor and said “parents”.

“So,” Cor’s uncle began and Nyx refused to look up from spearing some lettuce to meet his eyes. “How did you two meet?”

He had the feeling that Cor wouldn’t like it if he mentioned complaining to Cor about his early morning runs about a week ago and then getting roped into this fake dating thing to keep his aunt and uncle from worrying over his lonely ass. (Not that Cor seemed particularly lonely, but, eh, parental figures.) He chewed the lettuce he had speared to think up an excuse and swallowed when he had one. “Oh, you know Cor.” He stopped and shot Cor what he hoped was a believably sappy smile. “Always on those early 5 am runs.” Cor’s uncle laughed and Nyx was glad he was on the right track. “We actually met because I decided to move my jogs to the morning instead of the afternoon and Cor was always by the park water fountain I would stop at.”

“It’s amazing that he actually managed to get up for those runs since he’s always complaining about how early it is.”

Nyx shot Cor a scowl that did not go unnoticed by the man’s aunt and uncle. The light kick to the shins under the table, however, was unnoticed. Nyx turned to give the older couple a winning smile. “Anyway, we struck up a conversation and it turns out we had a lot more in common than we thought. We’re both military men, and we both have a fondness for small, cute things. I always have a cute kitten or puppy video waiting for him in the mornings.” 

The aunt cooed over how adorable the two of them were and he enjoyed the rest of dinner in relative peace.

…

Cor didn’t bring up the events at dinner until later that night. “I didn’t know you were military,” he said out of the blue as he stared up at the ceiling as if it would answer all his questions. Besides him Nyx sighed and turned so he was half lying on him. Without even thinking about it, one hand rested itself on the nape of Nyx’s neck and began to stroke.

Nyx hummed his appreciation into his chest and began to speak. “Yeah, kingsglaive actually, and the captain has a fondness for 6am starts, so I try to get as much sleep as I can get in. Don’t know when I’ll end up crashing in bed sometimes.” He stopped mid-stroke at the information but continued when Nyx made a sleepy questioning noise. “I usually get up around 5 and seeing you awake and running around in your cute little jogging shorts always pisses me off, because who gets up so early voluntarily when they could be sleeping in?”

Cor felt like he was getting whiplash from the sudden flow of information. “Cute?” He looked down at Nyx who seemed to be trying to merge his cheek into the soft tank he wore to bed. “You think my jogging shorts are cute?”

Nyx lightly swatted him on his hip. “They make your ass look good, which no old man jogging shorts should, so yes, cute.” His hand moved to rest on Nyx’s back.

“And the small, cute things comment?”

Cor listened to the sound of Nyx breathing for a few moments and wondered if the younger man had fallen asleep when he finally heard him speak. “Everyone loves small, cute things.”

Cor hummed in acknowledgement, he had a point, and let his eyes drift shut, focusing on Nyx’s gentle breaths to lull him asleep. “I wouldn’t mind if you showed me cute animal videos each morning.” He fell asleep soon afterwards.

…

Nyx gave Cor a shit-eating grin when they ran into each other a few blocks outside of Kingsglaive HQ. Cor slid to a confused halt and Nyx’s grin only grew. So the guy didn’t think Nyx would want to meet up with him after their one week enforced fake dating thing huh? The guy didn’t know Nyx all that well if he did. He held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Nyx Ulric.” When Cor reached out to shake his hand tentatively, he added, “and you have one of the nicest butts I have ever had the pleasure of seeing, and your jogging shorts certainly accentuates it.”

Cor coughed and released his hand. “I, uh, thanks for that, I guess?”

Nyx nodded and pulled out his ancient flip phone that he had somehow gotten a cute cat video loaded on. “So my boss is a bit of a jerk and ordered an early morning start even though I crashed into bed at 2 in the morning-” Cor winced at the time and Nyx pretended not to notice. “-but I figured that we might as well watch this video together if you’re also headed in that direction.” He nodded towards the direction of HQ. “You seem like the kind of guy who likes cute animal videos.”

Cor nodded. “I am, and I’ll happily watch it with you since I too am headed in that direction.”

“You never introduced yourself to me,” Nyx cut in unhappily as they waited for the light to change colors. “You’re kinda a jerk you know that?”

“I guess that’s why you like me.” The scowl on Nyx’s face intensified and Cor laughed despite himself. “Cor Loenis, pleased to meet you Nyx.”

“Pleased to meet you, too.” There was a light in Nyx’s eyes when the light turned colors and they began to walk across the street. “I have a feeling we’re going to get along very well indeed.”


End file.
